TMT meets up with Gadget, Penny and Brain again
by Cassidy2
Summary: I created this story after hearing Don's line from the red sky TMNT episode "The New Mutation". If it wasn't for him, I would've not typed another fanfiction. I'm glad that I have the knack back to type a fanfiction.


Don, Leo, Mike and Raph stood on a building facing the Hi-Tech gang. Leo, Mike and Raph stood looking nervous. Donnie knew exactly what to do. He grinned and decided to call the shots. "I say we're gonna..." just as he was about to finish what he was saying, he turned and saw Penny standing there. "Penny, what are you doing here?" Don asked. Penny looks at Don "Brain told me what was going on. walks over to him. Isn't it painful for you and your brothers to go through that?" Don gently places his hand on Penny's shoulder.  
"Penny, it just happens. It doesn't hurt. Just a bit scarey though. Even though you know what's gonna happen to you." Penny sighs and looks off to the side. Don looks at her with concern "I can't help but wonder if the problem's with the adrenaline, instead of the mutagen, Don." all four of the Turtles looked at Penny and blinked "But I clearly stated to Carter, my brothers and Sensi that the mutagen's becoming unstable.". The Hi-Tech leader looks at Gadget's niece and said "We've seen these Turtles mutate right in front of us. And it's happened so many times and almost everyday."he said. Penny nods "I might not be psychic or anything. I just think it just happens when my Turtle pals get riled up or feel threatened by danger"  
she said to the Hi-Tech leader. "That sounds about right, Penny. It often does happen whenever we feel threatened or get riled up.."Leo said. Penny gave Don a hug. Suddenly, without a warning, her Turtle pals started to glow. Penny carefully inches away feeling scared of what was happening to her friends "No.."Penny said. As the glow around her Turtle pals faded, they didn't look the way she saw them. They had fangs and claws and they definetly looked a lighter shade of green. Penny backed away. She didn't even recognise her favorite Turtle, Don. She didn't even recognise Leo, Mike and Raph for that matter. She went pale. Suddenly she heard a metal door swing open and there stood Carter. "Oh no. -; The guys mutated again -;" he said. He spotted Gadget's 10y/o niece, Penny. "I don't remember seeing you. -" he said. "She's a friend of ours."Don said gruffly. he looks at Penny "in a gruff voice Penny, don't be afraid of us. We're still your pals. We just mutated. That's all -" he said. He held out his hand to show Penny that he would never hurt her. Penny looked nervous having to see her Turtle pals in their 2nd stage mutant form. She backs away a little bit.  
"gruffly Penny... "said Don. "They won't hurt you, Penny. -"said Carter. "I've known these guys for a long time too. -" he said. "So have I, Carter."replied Penny. "But I never expect them to mutate like that right in front of me. -;"she said. the Hi-Tech gang headed back to the Dregganaut ship and the Turtles calmed down and turned back to their normal mutant selves. Penny came over to Don and gives him a hug. Don blushed. "What would you like to do now, Penny?" Don asked. "Well.. can we go to the museum of Modern Art? -"Penny asked. "Ok." Don said. "I'm glad that you're not afraid of me anymore,  
Penny."Don said. "Yup."Penny replied. "So what brings you to New York?"asked Carter. "My Uncle and I are vacationing here along with my dog.. Brain. -"Penny said. "sighs Forgive me for not introducing myself,  
Penny. I'm Carter."he said. "And I'm Penny. "Penny said. Penny takes Don by the hand as they walked into the Museum of Modern Art. Mike looks at Penny. "Aren't yu gonna say something about that water fountain? "  
Mike asked. "Maybee. - I only laughed when Uncle Gadget got sprayed in the face with water, Mike."Penny said as she giggled. Mike keeps quiet while Penny giggled. "Ok you.."Don began. "What's so funny, Penny?" he asked. Penny explains what happened when they first visited the museum. Carter stifles a chuckle. "Your Uncle Gadget thought that a water fountain was a work of art and that it wasn't real? -" "Yew got it, Carter."Penny said. Unknown to Penny, Gadget, Brain and their friends.. some of the Hi-Tech gang are standing by the door and are disguised as security guards. Penny looks at Don and starts to tickle him. Don sniggles and tickles Penny right back. Penny squeals with laughter. Don keeps tickling Penny and Penny laughs. "Okay okay.  
Yew win, Donnie." Penny said. 


End file.
